


Winners get road rash

by elareine, tobiismycat



Series: Winners get road rash [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trans Roy Harper, TransboyRoy, and they were roomates, in this house winners get rewards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: Jason is thickly in love with his best friend and roommate, Roy.Sometimes he speaks with his dick instead of his mouth. You know, as you do with your bros.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Winners get road rash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954291
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Winners get road rash

Roy was lying on the bed when Jason walked in quietly, shutting and locking the door behind him. There was one long leg stuck straight up in the air as Roy used the bed frame to do some stretches. His race uniform was tossed in a heap on the floor, and while Jason had been getting them drinks, he’d changed into something more comfortable: A soft blue tank top and his least favorite shorts, the loose black ones that fall right off his hips if he’s not careful. 

“Gotchu that soda. Winners get sodas round here.“ 

There was a chuckle from the bed, tired but amused. “Winners get road rash, Jaybaby.“ 

Roy whined as Jason sat on the bed, jostling his legs. With his legs down, Roy could see Jason carefully making himself at home on the bed, kneeling so he could look at Roy. Although he seemed to be trying to look literally anywhere else. 

“Dude, I took my pants off and they were stuck to my fuckin’ thighs, man.“ Roy tossed his head back on the pillows and tried not to shift his thighs. He did, however, wiggle his painted toes at Jason. “Sorry if I stink. I need to take a shower.“ 

Jason sniffed, getting a snort from his friend. “Nah, I like how you smell after a hard run, it's nice. Don’t worry ‘bout it.“ 

Jason shifted a little, watching Roy play with his phone, the thoughts of that afternoon’s race echoing in his head. He couldn’t believe he’d fucking said that. The sight of Roy sprinting down that field to cross the finish line, the knowledge that Roy had looked directly at him and put a whole new burst of speed on...it had done something to his brain. 

He’d meant to say how proud he was, but instead, what he’d whispered in his best friend's ear as Roy leaped into his arms was: “God I want to eat you out after this.” 

Roy had laughed and winked before kissing his cheek and demanding to be brought to his teammates. The ride home had been normal. Roy had gobbled down wings and pizza after the race and settled in for a half nap in the front seat of the truck. 

Now, it was strange. Maybe it was just Jason, but the air felt thick, warm, and heavy in the bedroom. 

Roy moved again and a tiny whimper burst out of his mouth. “I should go look at these in the bathroom where the light is good,“ he mumbled to himself. 

Jason looked at his covered thighs and, without thinking, spoke: “Can I see?“ 

His face burst into flames, and the room lapsed into silence. 

Roy sighed deeply. He was bone tired and almost whiny. “Yeah, sure.“ One hand came off his eyes and pointed at Jason, snapping his fingers when he pointed at the silky black sleep shorts. “Just pull ‘em down if you wanna see. I’ve got undershorts on.“ 

Roy swore he could feel the air in the room get heavier. The fan was the only noise as Jason took a deep breath. For a second, Roy thought he’d fucked up, but then large hands gently tug on his shorts, and like usual, the stupid silky bastards just slid off like water. Jason’s tiny gasp made him sit up a little. 

His friend was staring at him, eyes locked on his maroon panties, the soft ones with the lace edges and the big flower print. Roy didn’t know what to say. He forgot he’d put them on entirely. He was coming down from the adrenaline now, feeling sleepy and forgetful. So he didn’t say anything, just shifted his left leg to the side a little, flinching when his thighs screamed at him; a sighing whimper dragged free as the raw and bloody skin stretched. 

There was the sound of shuffling, and then Jason was between his thighs, pushing up on his knee to get more light. “Jesus, your thighs are fuckin’ wrecked, bud.” Jason’s hand gently trailed up his thigh, tracing the edges of a formerly bleeding raw patch. 

Roy bit back a tiny noise as Jason bent down, placing a painfully soft kiss on the road rash. Suddenly the room was burning hot. All he could hear was his heartbeat as he remembered what Jason had whispered in his ear at the finish line.

A wave of desire flooded through him, and it felt like the world slowed down for a moment. “Jason?” 

His voice was quiet, and Jason gave him a noise of acknowledgment before he turned to kiss the other wounded thigh as well. 

Roy took a deep breath. “You can do it. That thing you said you wanted to do at the race today.“ 

Jason looked up at him, crouched between his thighs and holding his legs gently. “Really?” 

Roy looked down at him, hands coming away from his tank top to pick gently at the hem of his panties. “Yeah, I’d like that.“ 

Jason's face flushed again and Roy knew his own was doing the same. All that he can hear is the fan blowing the air around, or maybe that was outside and the wind was howling. 

Jason took a deep breath and grinned at him. 

The familiar excited grin on his handsome face eased some of the weird nerves that Roy couldn’t beat down. He still let out an anxious humming noise when Jason pressed a kiss to the edge of his panties. Jason's hands came up to cover his, stilling them gently as he pressed another kiss to the soft skin of Roy's stomach, then lower to where his thighs weren’t quite covered by the lace anymore. He had freckles here too, some of them rubbed off by the bleeding edge of the road rash. 

“I didn't realize you had freckles down here too,“ Jason teased. He bumped his nose against a patch of them. 

It brought a surprised chuckle out of Roy. “I’m fucking covered in them.” 

"I can tell," Jason murmured, distracted again when he followed the trail of them up. He let one hand slide down, hooking a finger through the hip part of Roy's underwear. Then he tugged gently.

The lace was soft and slid easily when tugged. It felt soft and cool against Roy’s skin, which just reminded him of the reason he put them on. His free hand was twisted in his shirt for lack of a better place to put it. Jason's soft kisses against his thighs and belly made his heart race and his body flush, but the gentle nuzzles against his freckled thighs were amusing.

Roy watched as Jason slid the panties all the way down his legs, lifting them up with easy strength to keep the silk from getting tangled. The loud, smacking kiss Jason pressed to his ankles made him giggle, as did Jason’s roguish grin as he stuffed the panties into his own pocket. 

Then Jason crawled back up the bed and settled down between his legs, and Roy felt a lot less like giggling and more like want. He could feel his face burning bright red as he locked eyes with Jason. The urge to fidget or say something stupid was coming on strong. Desire washed over him like a small wave as slowly, carefully, Jason's hand wandered upward again.

“Gentle on the rash.“ Roy tossed his head back against the pillows and tried not to overthink things as Jason’s hands ran up his thighs, gently spreading them.

“Did I touch it? Shoot, I’m sorry, baby.“ Jason leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to his hip. 

“No, but your hands are really big.“

Jason grinned. It made Roy shiver with the promises it contained. “Well, let me make up for it.” With that, he pressed another kiss to Roy’s skin—this time just to the right of his clit. When that made Roy’s legs spasm under his hands in surprise, he stayed there, moving up and down with teasing little licks, exploring.

Roy let out a soft whine and pressed his hands over his eyes. "Holy heck," he whispered. His legs twitched again under Jason's hands, toes curling and stretching out as he slowly relaxed into the bedding.

Jason chuckled at his choice of expletive, and huh, that sure was some kind of feeling. It was distracting enough that Roy didn’t tense when he felt Jason use his forefinger and thumb to spread his labia. All it did was make more room for his friend to work in.

Roy tried really hard not to knee Jason in the shoulder as he squirmed. His friend's warm hands felt like they were burning against his skin. Roy could feel sweat dripping off his skin as Jason touched him. He would really need that shower after this.

Jason seemed fully intent on making a mess out of him. His hungry mouth moved to Roy's entrance, lapping up his fluids with a noise that made Roy squirm in embarrassment and pleasure. He gently took a fistful of Jason's soft thick hair, looking down at him to watch briefly. 

Jason leaned into his hand encouragingly.

"Fuck, Jay, you’re really good at this," Roy hissed.

Jason flashed him a grin, pulled away just to mumble: “I live to please.” 

Roy rolled his eyes at Jason's comments. His smile was contagious, though, warming his chest with something besides arousal.

Jason’s fingers moved up as he spoke, gently teasing his entrance. This time, Jason didn’t ask, but Roy could see, feel his eyes on him, posing a question.

Roy nodded at him, chewing on his lip. A smile forced its way onto his face when Jason just raised his eyebrow. "You can, um, continue?" 

Jason leaned over and kissed his hip bone. "Yeah, baby? Continue?" 

Roy huffed, face red as his hair, "Please keep touching me. I trust you not to hurt me, and it's really nice." He dared a pout. "Was that what you wanted?"

“Hmmm.” That noise was pressed to his skin. Jason was pretending to deliberate, but he couldn’t fool Roy—the other boy was still blushing almost as much as he was. “I suppose that’s satisfactory.”

"Lookin’ pretty red there, Jay," Roy teased. 

Jason turned his head and gently sank his teeth into some undamaged skin on Roy's upper thigh in punishment. 

Roy tossed his head back and whined. The noise was unexpectedly loud in the hushed room. 

Jay giggled at him, nuzzling into his hip bone. "Look at you being all noisy for me."

“Shut up,” Roy groaned; then groaned again when he realized his mistake. 

Too late, Jason was already running with it. “Oh, gladly.” With that, he slid two fingers into Roy, latching onto his clit again at the same time. 

Roy tossed his head back with a tiny whimper, fingers clenching in Jason's hair. "Fuck!" he whined, shifting in the larger boy’s grip and pushing into his mouth. Another soft whimper escaped his mouth before he found his words again. "Jay, you're driving me insane."

There was no reply except a hum, which didn’t help matters. (Or did, depending on how you saw it.) Jason just kept going, eyes closing as Roy tugged on his hair. Roy could feel his thighs start to tremble, noises spilling out of his mouth unchecked. His neighbors were going to hate him after this, but he couldn’t help it. 

Jason grinned, leaning into the tugs on his hair that were becoming more forceful as Roy lost himself. He was pulling like a cat kneading on a blanket. 

Roy let out a loud whimper as Jason pushed a third finger inside. His thigh muscles pulled tight, and Jason could hear a soft pop come from his hip. Determined, Jason curled his fingers inwards just a bit, filling Roy up so good, and that was it, Roy couldn't— 

"Jason, fuck!" 

His thighs trembled and Roy ended up with one slung over Jason’s broad shoulder as his mind blanked for a second. Whimpers spilling out of his mouth as Jason didn't stop.

For a second, Jason visibly considered taking himself in hand, but Roy's leg was slipping off his shoulder with the motion and keeping him there was apparently a priority. So Jason’s hand went back up, allowing him to slowly start fucking Roy again even as he couldn't help rubbing his hips against the soft comforter.

Roy’s body was pulled tight from his thighs to his shoulders, and his hand was clenched tightly in Jason's hair, still holding him firmly in place. Jason slowed down for a bit, letting Roy relax against the bedding. 

Roy whimpered, hand going from pulling strands out to gently petting Jason’s hair. The change in pace, surprisingly, really did it for him. This time, the built-up was slower, gentler; just waves and waves of pleasure washing over Roy until he felt himself clench around Jason again, a soft moan leaving his lips as he watched the other shudder. 

Jason kissed his friction-burned thighs, giving him a moment to catch his breath. He pulled his hand away and one by one sucked each finger clean. When he caught Roy looking at him, Jason winked. “I think it tastes good.“

"You're so embarrassing," Roy groaned, laughing. 

Jason grinned at him. “Only for you, baby,” he teased. He gently set Roy’s leg down, then crawled up over him so they were face to face. For a second, it looked like he was going to lean in and kiss Roy’s cheek, but then he paused. 

Roy rolled his eyes. “Come here, fool.” 

Jason made a face at him. "Well, excuse me, how much closer am I supposed to get?" 

Roy gently slid his hands over Jason's arms and his shoulders. “Goofball. You literally just had your hand inside me, you don’t have to ask for a kiss.“ As he spoke, Roy pulled him down so Jason was resting against his chest, his thighs still pushed up by Jason’s hips. 

"That's different," Jason grumbled, but he let his weight settle down on Roy a bit and finally moved in for a gentle kiss, so that was okay. 

Jason broke the kiss and nuzzled into Roy’s neck, placing little wet kisses that made Roy laugh. 

“Drool monster.” Roy wiggled his hips, sinking lower against the bed, stretching his legs further against Jason's wide hips. He could feel the hot damp weight of something decidedly not Jason's leg against him. “Were you going to just wait? You don’t have to, you know.“ 

"Hmmm, this is comfy, though..." Jason pretended to deliberate. Well. As much as he could with his face hidden in Roy's neck. "Can you even walk?" 

Roy pinched him. “Oh, big talk! You think you can reduce me to being carried after two orgasms?” 

Jason started to explain himself, but Roy shushed him: “Dork, I’m teasing you. Now let me up, I’m sticky.” 

Jason obeyed, if reluctantly. There was a bit of a pout on his face as he watched Roy get up—until he grinned. "Let's see what you say after the shower, then."

Roy let out a tiny whimper as he stood. He was sore from head to toe, pleasantly so. He felt wet and sticky. Even the hem of his tank top had a damp spot on it. He grinned back at Jason, fighting down a snicker as he took in the state of Jason's boxers. 

Jason, with whatever dignity he had left after all of this, ignored Roy's laughter and, instead, held out a hand. "We good?" 

Roy took his hand and stepped in close, leaning his head against Jason's chest. “We’re fine, you big puppy.” 

He leaned up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Jay’s erection pushed against his belly as he leaned up for a kiss. “We’re fine, baby. Now go run me that hot shower. If I have to lean against that ice-cold wall, I’ll die.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI my names Tobiismycat(or scoot ) and if your a trans boy and your reading this I would like to let you know, I too am a trans boy. I have wild anxiety that other trans boys will think I'm a traitor to my species for not giving my trans boys in fiction dysphoria. while I am sure this is not true. I'd just figured id let you know.


End file.
